The Uncomfortable Mr Mrs Clause
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: James Potter finds himself in the uncomfortable position of playing Mrs. Clause to Sirius's Mr. Clause at their sexy Christmas costume party. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Polar Express, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Polar Express, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Polar Express I wrote for the prompt object of Santa Clause outfit. For The Naughty List I wrote Mary and the prompt was to write about a sexy Christmas costume. For Build an Igloo I wrote for the pairing of Sirius/James. I hope you all enjoy The Uncomfortable Mr. Mrs. Clause.**

"Are you kidding me, Padfoot?" James Potter called through the bathroom door. In front of him hanging from the hook on the bathroom door was the most skimpiest outfit James had ever laid eyes on. It looked like it was supposed to be for a woman too. It was the shortest skirt in the world, one of those tank tops that Lily liked to wear because they pushed up her breasts, fishnet stocking, and a pair of what James assumed were stripper shoes.

"I'm not kidding, Prongsie, my dearest darling," Sirius's voice floated through the door. "Your Santa wants you to dress up as his Mrs. Clause tonight. You won't let him down. Will you?"

"Padfoot, where are my..."

"They are there. On the sink."

James looked over at the sink to find the his worse nightmare. A very red thong sitting there in all it's glory. James Potter had made himself a promise once that he'd never under any circumstance wear a thong. They looked like the very most painful article of clothing a woman could ever wear. He sighed as picked the thing up.

"Are you kidding me, Padfoot?"

The laughter fading from the other side of the door told him that no Sirius was not kidding. Of course everyone invited to the party was going to be wearing costumes but why did Sirius pick this particular one for him. He hoped that at least Sirius's was some what as embarrassing as his. Dressing in the outfit that was laid out for him by his boyfriend he could tell he was in for an uncomfortable party experience.

The doorbell rang and James's sense of dread and embarrassment rose as he descended the stairs. He could hear Sirius greeting the people at the door with a "Ho, ho, ho". Of course when the subject of having a costume Christmas party this year came up Sirius suggested that they go as Santa and Mrs. Clause. And of course Sirius being Sirius ran right out and bought a Santa costume that was perfect for the party.

"You look perfect, Lily," James heard Sirius tell James's ex-girlfirend Lily Evans. "A Christmas tree was a good idea. Although I would have gone with the sexy elf costume myself."

Lily laughed at this. "Of course you would have, Sirius," she told him. "But you make a very nice looking sexy Santa."

"Thank you."

"I'm going back upstairs," James muttered to himself trying to turn around before Sirius, Lily, or Lily's current boyfriend Remus saw him. He almost had his hand on the stair rail when Sirius spotted him.

"And here is our very sexy, Mrs. Clause," Sirius exclaimed walking over and clapping James on the back.

Sirius of course had on the traditional Santa Clause outfit. The pants and the jacket and the boots. He had all including the hat on. Of course Sirius left the jacket open to reveal his six pack. James found himself glaring at Sirius. He leaned closer to his boyfriend and whispered, "You said yours was just as embarrassing as mine."

"I might have exagerated the embarrassment level a little. But if you stick out the party in your costume I'll make it well worth your while, Mrs. Clause." Sirius winked at James.

The things I do for that man, James thought as he trudged after Sirius into the main room that the party was being held in. Plans of how Sirius could make it worth it flowing through his head.

 **I hope you all enjoyed The Uncomfortable Mr. Mrs. Clause.**


End file.
